The Bloody Chamber
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Married life isn't what Monica Geller thought it would be...but her life get even more complicatied when she makes a new friend. Will this gothic fairytale have a happy ending? (CM...a bit of RR) Please RR (Complete)
1. The Bloody Chamber Part One

**Some reason I had to start another fic! I got this idea from a book I'm reading at college called 'The Bloody Chamber.' This is slightly different and more modern though. **

**Its mainly Chandler and Monica but the others do appear from time to time. Pete Becker is quite out of character but I thought he fitted the role better then anyone else…**

**Monica knows Ross, Rachel and Phoebe. Chandler only knows Joey. They're all in their early twenties. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**The Bloody Chamber**

Monica Geller stared at her reflection in the mirror, a small appeared across her face as her Mother and best friends, Rachel Greene and Phoebe Buffey walked up to stand behind her.

"I can't believe you're getting married…" Rachel sighed, happily. "And before me!"

"I know I can't believe it either…." She replied, looking down at her white dress.

"Well, you can't do worse then Peter Becker…" Her Mom told her.

"Your life is going to be so different…" Phoebe added. "You're going be showered in gifts and you'll have servants and everything!"

"Oh, you're so lucky." Rachel said. "He's the perfect guy."

"Uh, perfect guy?" Monica repeated turning to look at her. "Aren't you in love with my brother?"

"What? Oh yeah sure…" Rachel nodded. Ross and her had been dating since high school and were engaged to. "But does he have his own castle!"

"Rachel! Money isn't everything!" Phoebe shook her disappointingly.

"Yeah and Pete doesn't have a castle!" Monica added.

"It's like a castle!" Rachel argued.

"Okay, Rach…" Monica laughed lightly.

"Well, honey we'll give you some time alone before the wedding…" Her Mom said.

"Okay, thanks…" She smiled at them again as they left the room.

She sighed and looked back at into the mirror. She had just over 20 minute before she become Mrs Peter Becker. She hadn't known him long but as soon as they had met Pete had become infatuated by her. At first she wasn't interested in him, he was 10 years older then her and had already been married three times before. To begin with she believed that his obsession was because he was in mourning for his last wife, who had only died 3 month prior to their meeting. However he continued to pursue her, showering her in gifts until she agreed to date him. On their first, he told her, he was taking her for pizza and ended up flying her to Rome. After a few more dates, Monica became to like him. Soon after Pete purpose and Monica genuinely believed she did love him or could learn to love him and much to her parents' delight, she accepted. So, now here she was, only after a four-month whirlwind romance they were getting married.

A knock at the door, brought her back from her thoughts, she turned and saw her brother enter.

"Hey, Mon…" He smiled at her. "Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah…yeah I think so…." She nodded.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married." He told her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you…"

"Are you sure about all this?" Ross questioned. He liked Pete but wasn't sure if he wanted his little sister married to someone who was older then her and who had been married before.

"Yes, Ross… I am.." She assured him.

"And you're sure you're in love with him?"

"I'm sure I want to marry him." Was all she said.

"Well, okay then…" He smiled again. "I guess we'd better get going then…"

Monica smiled nervously, glancing at her appearance again before following Ross out. Ready to take the biggest step of her life.

_**XxXxX**_

Two weeks later, Monica climbed into the back of the white stretched limo, just having gotten back from their honeymoon in Paris. She had a great time, happy to spend all her time with her new husband and glad that she was getting to do that for the rest of her life; all doubts about not loving him, vanished.

The limo driver, drove them to her new home or 'castle' as Rachel calls it. She watched as the scenery went passed beginning to think about the future and how happy she was. Her thoughts when drifted to her friends and family. Pete's house was a three and half hour drive from them all and she knew she was going to miss them. She was never really close to her parents but they had always been there for her, supporting her decision to marry Pete. Her big brother, Ross who she used to hate when she was younger but when he started dating Rachel they became closer and he always looked out for her, making sure she was okay and safe. Rachel her best friend since they were 6 years old and soon they would sister once her and Ross get married. Her other best friend Phoebe Buffey, who she had only met a few years ago when she moved in next door with her Grandmother after her mother had died.

It was going to be weird not seeing them everyday, not being able to hang around with them whenever she wanted to.

"Home sweet home…" Pete announced as they drove through the gates of the house.

Monica looked out the window as they droved up the driveway. She felt a shiver go down her spine, watching the house come closer. She had only been there a few times but there was something this different this time, there was something that seemed spooky about it.

When she got out, she went to grab her suitcase but before she had chance, a guy in a black tuxedo appeared and took it from her. He bowed his head, slightly before heading inside.

"That's Harold…" Pete told her, seeing her questionable looks. "He's the butler."

"Oh right…" She replied, not sure if she liked the idea of someone doing everything for her.

"Come on, let's get inside…" He smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the house.

Once they were inside, Pete gave her a quick tour. Even though she had been there before, she normally reminded in the living room, waiting for Pete but now this was her home too. As they walked down the long corridor, they passed a door; she looked curiously at it, wondering why he wasn't showing her inside like he had done with the others.

"So, uh…. what's in that room?" She asked.

"Oh, that's a private…" He told her. "No one is allowed in there."

"Oh, okay…" She shrugged, not really bothered. It was the only room in the whole place she wasn't allowed to enter. Which meant he trusted her to go into any other room, including his office.

Once their tour had ended, he lead her to the dinning room where she was surprised to see that dinner was already made and ready to eat. She smiled polity as one of the maids, placed a bowl of soup in front of her.

"What is it?" Pete questioned. "Don't you like it?"

"No, no…its lovely…" She assured him. "It's just that I thought I'd be the one cooking."

"You?" He repeated. "Darling, there is no need for you to do any work…you just relax and let other people take care of you."

"Well, it wouldn't really be working…" She replied. "I like cooking…I enjoy it."

"Well, there is no need, we have a chef…" He explained. "But I'm sure we'd be able to sort something out."

She simply smiled in reply, but was disappointed by his reaction. She decided to forget about it for now, they were newly marred, maybe in a few weeks she could get him to agree for her to do the cooking.

_**XxXxX**_

A week later, Monica sat down on the porch swing, bored. Married life wasn't what she thought it would be. She thought it would be exciting and fun, she thought they would go out places or they'd stay in and talk. Instead all Pete would do was go out to work and would return just before dinner was served. They would normally ate in silence, occasionally he would ask her about her day but it didn't take her long to fill him in. Then after the plates had been cleared, he would disappear into his office and spend all evening doing more work.

She missed her friends and family, she hadn't seen any of them since the wedding but she spoke to them every other day on the phone. She hated that she wasn't there to help Ross and Rachel plan their wedding which was at the end of the year, even though she had been reassured that she will still be maid of honour.

"Erm, Hello?"

She looked up to see a young man standing in front of her, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Oh, hello.." She looked him up and down. His light brown hair, falling slightly in front of his face before his removed a hand from his pocket and brushed it away. He flashed her a smile and held out his hand to her.

"Chandler Bing."

"Monica Ge…Monica Becker…" She corrected herself as she took hold of his hand. "If you're looking for my husband then he's still at work…"

"Oh, no…no, I've moved in next door…and I saw you sitting her and thought I would come and say hey…" He explained, giving her another smile.

She couldn't help but smile back, trying to stop her heart from beating rapidly as he brushed his hair back, revealing the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Chandler…" She managed to reply, when she realised she was staring into his eyes.

"You too…listen, if you're not busy…maybe you want to come over for a coffee and tell me about the area…" He offered. "That is if your husband wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, I don't know…" She started, wondering what Pete would say. She hadn't really made any friends since she moved there and the only people she had been out with other then Pete was his business associates. "Actually, that would be great…let's go…"

"Okay, cool…." He grinned happily, causing her to laugh lightly. "What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter…" She shook her head, still smiling. She hadn't heard the word 'cool' in so long. Everyone who lived in the area, all spoke formerly, although even when she lived at home with her parents they spoke similar. It wasn't until Phoebe moved in that she; Rachel and Ross had picked it up too.

Chandler's house was nearly the same as her own, both had large, open rooms but the difference was that while her and Pete's was decorated in dark, elegant colours with carpet throughout, Chandler had used light, colourful paint and there was no carpet just beautiful varnished floorboards.

"I love your house…" She told him.

"Thanks, me and my friend Joey decorated ourselves."

"Yourselves?" She repeated.

"Yeah…" He looked at her. "Why does everyone have a problem with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I told that old couple who lives down the stair, they nearly had a heart attack." He explained, before changing his voice to imitate them. "_Someone with standards, like yourself does not need to do a minor task like painting…"_

Monica couldn't help laugh, watching as he stood up straight and used his hands to add animation.

"Who speaks like that!" He asked, grinning when he saw her laughing.

"I don't know…" She shrugged, calming down slightly. "People around here?"

"I'm guessing you're not from around here then?"

"No, I'm from Long Island…I moved here once I got married."

"Living the luxury life now, then…" He joked, turning to make some coffee.

"Yeah…" She laughed uneasy.

He glanced at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything…"

"Oh no, don't worry…" She told him. "It's just…. It just…ah forget it."

"No, now come on…. You got me interested…" 

"Well, it's just that all my friends thought I was so lucky to marrying Peter Becker…Millionaire…" She sighed. "Even I thought I was lucky!"

"But you don't feel lucky now?" He asked.

"No…I mean yes I do…. I love him and he loves me…" She replied. "But I thought married life would be different, I thought it would exciting…. It was great for the first few weeks but then it suddenly stopped…. he's suddenly stopped paying me attention…"

Chandler turned his back to her as he poured the coffee into two cups.

"I guess the honeymoon period is over…" She sighed again as he handed her a cup before sitting down opposite her. "I was crazy to think it was going to last forever."

"You're not crazy…" He shook his head. "I believe some people have this amazing connection with each other, where they miss each other if they're not touching even if they're in the same room…. Where they think about each other constantly, wondering what the other is doing…. Where there are days when they both ditch work to do nothing but stay in bed, wrapped in each others' arms…just listening to the rain…"

Monica smiled slightly as she listened to him speak, watching his eyes light up as he spoke each word, proving to her that he truly meant everything he was saying.

"Oh, sorry…" He looked down embarrassed. "I guess I got carried away…"

"No, it was beautiful…" She told him. "Do you have that?"

"No, I don't…but maybe one day…"

"And you really believe all that's really?" She questioned, although she already knew the answer.

"Everyone needs a dreams…" He replied, with a small smile.

She couldn't help but return it, staring into his eyes…. She quickly reminded herself she was married…. But that statement still didn't stop her heart from pounding…. And she wasn't sure if she wanted it to…

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	2. The Bloody Chamber Part Two

**Hey, here's the next chapter! Man, what a day…one new story and 2 updates! Wahoo! Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! For those of you who asked, the book is quite interesting…and I'm quite glad no one has read it because now you don't what's going to happen! Hehehe.**

**Anywhoo**

**Enjoy! **

**The Bloody Chamber- Two**

Monica waited until Pete had left for work before heading over to Chandler's. She hadn't told her husband about him yet because she wasn't sure how he would react and she really liked Chandler and didn't want anything to stop them from being friends. She liked Joey to, but he was nearly always out at an audition or on a date so he wasn't around much except in the morning when Monica would arrive and make them breakfast. Chandler had tried to stop her from doing it but she insisted, telling him that she loved to cook and enough cleaned occasionally. They had only meet 2 months ago but it was the best 2 months her life. Which worried her a bit because she had more fun in one afternoon with Chandler then she had in her whole marriage with Pete but she choose to ignore it.

She glanced around the hall quickly before exiting the house, checking she wasn't being watched by one of the many people Pete had working for them. She didn't let any of them; they never spoke to her and always looked at her as if she didn't belong there.

However, as long as none of them saw her leave, they would just assume she was off somewhere in the house and gave her some space so none of it got back to Pete. She checked she wasn't being watched again before she let herself into Chandler's house.

"Hey, only me…" She called out as she walked towards the kitchen. She stopped dead in door when she saw Chandler sat at the table with a woman.

"Hey…" He grinned at her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company…" She replied, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"No, it's okay…" The women stood up, sensing the tension even though Chandler was oblivious to it. "I'm just leaving, it was nice to meet you Chandler…"

"Yeah, you too…" He replied, flashing her a smile before she left.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" Monica said quietly once they heard the door close.

"You never…" He shrugged, standing up to re-fill his coffee cup. "You want one?"

"Uh, yeah…sure…" She nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Mon, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine…" She forced herself to look up at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know…" He frowned slightly. "You would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course…you're my best friend…"

A smile slowly spread across his face. "You're my best friend too…"

"What about Joey?" She questioned, moving to get some stuff out of the fridge so she could start breakfast.

"Well, yeah he's my best friend too…" He explained. "Its different…"

"Oh, okay…"

"You sure you're okay?"

"It's fine…" She told him, refusing to look up from her task. "So, that women seemed nice…"

"Yeah, I guess she was…"

"What's her name?"

"Cassie…"

"Oh, that's pretty…" She mumbled, tears welled in her eyes. "What does she do?"

"Mon, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong…"

"You're crying…" He said gently, turning her to face him. "Did I do something?"

"No, Chandler it's not you…"

"Pete? Has he hurt you…"

"No…no it's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm….I'm jealous…" She admitted, finally letting the tears fell from her eyes.

"Jealous?" He repeated, wrapping his arms around her. "Of what?"

"Of her!" She cried, burying her head in his chest.

"Who's her?

"Cassie!"

"Cassie!" He pulled back slightly, to look at her. "You just meet her."

"Yeah but you and her are…" She started but he cut her off.

"She was Joey's date last night…" He told her. "He had to leave early for an audition."

"Joey…" She sighed in relief. "Man, do I feel stupid now…I'm sorry…"

He nodded replied and let her turn back to continue cooking. "Mon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you jealous when you thought she was here with me?"

"I uh…I…" She shrugged to think of a believable excuse. "I didn't want to lose you…"

"What do you mean, lose me?"

"Well, if you had a girlfriend and all you wouldn't want to hang out with me…"

"What? Of course I would, Mon…" He assured her. "You're my best friend!"

"Yeah…sorry…" She looked down at the floor.

"Oh, don't worry about…" He laughed slightly and held his arms out for her. "Come here…"

She smiled and moved into his arms, resting her head on his chest for a moment before looking up at him. She didn't know what made her do it but she slowly leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss last less then a minute, she pulled back and looked into his eyes, silently trying to read his thoughts. She moved even closer and kissed him again, her heart soaring when she felt him respond but shortly after it started, he finished it.

"Mon, what are we doing?" He whispered, his arms still wrapped around her. "You're married…"

"I don't care…" She said, quietly kissing him again.

He allowed himself to kiss back, getting caught up in the moment. He had like ever since he set eyes on her. When he had walked over to her house to introduced him-self, he had no intension of doing so before he had seen her sat alone. He was gutted when she mentioned her husband but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to get to know her, falling for her more and more every second. They had spent so much time together in the last few months. Pete refused to let her work and Chandler had decided to give up on his job as a date processor to work on his dream of becoming a writer but hanging out with Monica all the time sort of distracted him…. He didn't care though. His Grandmother had left the house to him, after she had died along with some money because he was her only Grandchild, so he had enough money to last him for a while without work.

He forced himself to break the kiss again. "What about Pete?"

"I don't care…" She went to kiss him.

"Is there anything you do care about?" He asked, stopping her.

"I know I care about you…" She whispered.

"Mon, this isn't right…" He sighed, after a few tempting minutes. "You're married."

"Why do you have to be such a nice guy!" She moved away from him.

"What?"

"Any other would be leading me upstairs right now!"

"Is that what you want?" He questioned. "Something meaningless?"

"What? No!" She protested. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course not!" He told her. "But Mon, I knew marriage wasn't what you expected but I thought you loved Pete."

"So did I…" She mumbled, looking at her hands and sitting down.

"Did?" He repeated. "You don't love him anymore?"

"I don't think I ever did…" She admitted. "I think I wanted to but…."

"But you can't choose who you love…" He finished off.

"That's the thing, I don't even want to love him anymore…" She told him.

"Mon, when did you realise all this?" He queried, sitting next to her.

"The day we meet…when you were talking about love and listening to the rain…" She said. "The day in realised I was in love with someone else…"

He was silent for a moment, not sure how to respond. He saw her bow her head as tears fell from her eyes. He gently placed his finger under her chin, lifting it so she was looking at him.

He slowed edged forwards, staring into her eyes, as their lips were millimetres apart. She let her eyes fall close when his lips met hers. His hand left her chin and moved into her hair, pulling her closer to him.

She broke the kiss and stood up, causing him to look at her questionable but she silently took his hand and led him upstairs…

**TBC**

Please review! 


	3. The Bloody Chamber Part Three

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Eh, don't read the summer of the book…that's not nice! Read this instead! Hehe, Anywhoo…**

**Enjoy!**

**The Bloody Chamber- Part Three **

Chandler led on his side, silently watching her as she slept. His mind thinking back over the past few hours, wondering what would happen next... wondering if anything would change.

He couldn't believe what had happened, he had tried to put his feelings for Monica behind him. Thinking she wouldn't want him when she was married to Pete Becker and he didn't want to be part of an affair, he had seen what they did to families…. He always hated 'the other guy'…that guy who came between his parents…the guy that caused all the fights.

But here he was, watching her sleep…he knew he should have stopped it…. He knew he shouldn't let it go any further…. But if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right?

"Hi…" She said quietly, causing him to look down at her…surprised to see her awake.

"Hey…" He whispered back, gently pushing some hair back behind her ear.

"You okay?" She asked him, her eyes never once leaving his.

"Yeah…yeah just thinking…" He told her, offering her a small smile, which she returned.

"About what?"

"You…us…" He replied, moving to sit up, leaning back against the headboard. "About all this…"

"You don't regret, do you?" She asked, frowning slightly while sitting up next to him.

"I know we shouldn't be doing this…. That we shouldn't get involved…" He started, looking at her to see the hurt of rejection spread across her face. "But…. I also know I don't regret it…"

"You don't?" She repeated, with a little bit of relief in her voice.

"No, I don't…" He smiled again.

"So…. Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know…" he looked down. "I guess we should talk about that now…"

"Okay…" She nodded. "I meant what I said earlier…. About falling in love with you…I know it might seem sudden but…"

"It only takes one second to fall…" He finished off, looking into her eyes. "I knew you meant it…"

"You did?"

"Yeah…because I feel the same way…" He informed her, shifting closer to her. "We have this amazing connection, Mon…something I've never felt before…"

"Me neither…" She whispered back, leaning forward, pressing her lips lightly against his.

He pulled back, making her look at him questionable.

"What…" She started.

"Shh…listen…" He whispered.

Monica was silent for a minute, listening but couldn't hear anything.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him.

He gave her a lopsided smile before pulling her in front of him, wrapping his arms tightly around her whilst she leant back against him.

"It's raining…" He whispered, in her ear, kissing her temple as she smiled happily.

_**XxXxX**_

They continued with their relationship in secret, even though they loved each other, they both agreed it was not a good time for her to leave Pete. Neither of them trusted him and they wasn't sure how he would react so they decided to wait until they could move away to be together properly. Chandler also decided not tell inform Joey on what was going on just yet, he trusted his best friend to keep the secret but just wanted to make sure there was no way Pete could find out before they were ready.

Monica still came over everyday to spend with Chandler and occasionally Joey but he had just gotten a job on Day Of Our Lives so wasn't around much, which was fine by the secret couple.

"Hey, Mon!" Joey grinned as she walked into the kitchen one morning.

"Joey…" She stopped suddenly, before plastering a fake smile on her face. "I thought you would be at work by now."

"Nah…got the day too…" He told her. "Which means I can hang out with you guys…"

"Yeah, great!" She smiled at him, before glancing at Chandler, who mouthed 'sorry' to her but she just shook her head back, assuring him that she didn't mind.

Like normal Monica made breakfast for them, with Chandler trying to help, claiming he wanted to learn how to cook but really just wanted to be near her.

Joey watched as Chandler tried to sneak a bit of bacon but Monica kept slapping his hand away. It was so obvious that they both were flirting with each other and he knew they'd make a great couple. He wished she wasn't married…Chandler had never really had a serious relationship before and if he did it normally ended badly…Joey felt that if Monica wasn't married then they would be perfect for each other.

"Right, I'm going to have a shower…" Joey stood up, once he had finished eating. "You guys decided what you want to do today…"

"Okay…" Chandler nodded, standing up to and picking up the plates, carrying them to the sink.

He heard the kitchen door close behind Joey and seconds later he felt hands on his back. A smile appeared on his face as he turned around to face her but before he had chance to say anything, she pushed him backwards, causing him to crash into the side as she pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply. At first he was surprised but managed to recover quickly; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

"Wow…" He stuttered, once they pulled back part. "What was that for?"

"I missed you…" She smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck and stared up at him lovingly.

"I missed you too…" He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't wait until we're together properly…" She murmured, stepping closer to him and resting her head on his chest.

"I know, baby…" He tightened his arms around her. "It won't be long…"

"How long?"

"Soon…I promise…" 

"Okay…" She nodded, lifting her head up to look at him. "I love you, so much…"

"I love you too…" He brought one hand to her cheek, gently caressing it as he leaned down…their lips meeting in slow, soft kiss…they got so into that they both forgot about Joey.

"Oh my god!" They broke apart quickly to look at their stunned friend. "I knew it!"

"Look, Joe…you can't…" Chandler started quickly, but stopped and frowned. "You knew what?"

"I knew you liked each other!" He told them. "I knew you'd be perfect together…"

Chandler smiled slightly, sharing a look with Monica, one arm still around her waist.

"This is great Oh no but you're married!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at her. "Oh, no.… that's not great!"

"Pete was a mistake…" Monica sighed. "I don't love him, I never did…."

"Oh…so you going to leave him then?"

"Yeah…"

"So, this…" He gestured between them. "This is serious?

"Yep, pretty serious…" Chandler smiled, down at her.

"Aww…" He cooed. "Listen, I won't say a word, I promise…"

"I know you won't…" Chandler replied. "Thanks, man…."

"No problem…. I'm just going to get out of here to give you guys some privacy…"

"No, don't do that…" Monica stopped him. "We haven't all hung out in ages… it'll be fun…we'll watch a movie or something…"

"You sure?" He asked, unsure.

"Yeah, come on, man…" Chandler added. "Although she'll probably force us to watch a chick flick."

"Hey…" She hit him in the stomach. "Come on, Joe…what do you say."

"Yeah, okay…I guess I could stick around for a while…" He grinned.

_**XxXxX**_

Monica returned home half an hour before Pete was due to get back from work but she was surprised to see him already there, waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" He questioned when he saw her walk in.

"Uh…I...I went out for a walk…" She managed to stutter, trying not to sound guilty.

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, considering her excuse.

"Okay…" He shrugged, looking back down at the newspaper he was reading.

She hung around for another minute or so before turning to leave.

"I'm going away this weekend…" He called after her.

"You are?" She stopped; glad her back was to him because she couldn't help a smile that spread across her face.

"Yep, a business trip…I leave tonight…" He informed her. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will be…" He agreed, a little to smugly.

She looked at him curiously but he simply smiled patronizingly before heading upstairs to get ready for his trip.

That night Monica ate alone, wondering if somehow Pete knew about her and Chandler. There was no way he could have…. Unless he had seen her go into the house or come out…. But she had always been careful…Maybe one of their workers had seen her and told Pete…she never trusted them anyway….

"Well, Honey…" He entered the room, with his bag. "I'll you in a few days…"

"Uh, yeah okay…"

He went to kiss her but she stood up, allowing him only to kiss her cheek. She looked at him, wondering what his reaction would be but once again he just smiled…but it didn't seem friendly…. It didn't make Monica feel safe…

"Oh, I nearly forgot…" He paused half way to the door; he pulled out a bunch of keys. "I wanted to give you these…"

"What are they for?" She asked curiously, looking at them.

"Just keys so you can into whatever room, you like…" He told and went on to tell her which room each key was for. He saved the smallest key for last. "This is for the cellar…"

"The cellar?"

"Yeah, but you're not allowed in there…" He informed her. "You can go in any other room, look at whatever you want in those room but you're not to go in the cellar!"

"Uh, okay…." She nodded. "But why leave me the key?"

"To show that I trust you…" He replied. "I can _trust _you, can't I?"

"Sure…" She looked down, nervously…he knew!

"Okay, well see you in a few days…." He grinned again and left without another word.

She stared at the closed door, wondering what she should do…should see go and tell Chandler? Should she just wait and see what happened?

She looked down at her hand, where she had been clutching the keys so tightly they made a small imprint. She stared at the little key, curiously. Without thinking about she headed towards the cellar but stopped herself in front of the door. She couldn't go in there, he would find out and who knew what he would do. The other keys caught her eye…why would she be allowed in every other room apart from that one? What is he hiding?

Curiosity got the better of her; she slid the key into the lock, turning it slowly while glancing up and down the corridor to check she wasn't being watched as he pushed open the door.

Inside it was pitch black, see couldn't see a thing. She carefully felt along the wall until her hand hit a light switch, flipping it on, a stone staircase was revealed. She took a deep breath before heading down them… her heals clicking on every step…

**TBC (To Be Continued) **

**Please review! **


	4. The Bloody Chamber Part Four

**Here's the next part! Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like it! Please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy! **

**The Bloody Chamber- Part 4**

Her heart pounded harder and harder as the bottom of the staircase grew nearer and nearer. She silently told herself to calm down and that she was just being paranoid but it still didn't decrease her heart beat. She needed to know what he was hiding down here; it had to be something major if he allowed her to go in any other room of the house except this one. Part of her told wanted to turn around to go back upstairs; scared of what she would find and also knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with Pete soon, she would be leaving with Chandler…. But the other part…. The bigger part needed to know.

She froze when she reached the bottom, staring around the huge, creepy room in shock. She stayed rooted to the spot, too scared to move in case she disturbed something inside the chamber. It reminded her off the old horror films, her and Rachel use to watch at the many sleepovers they had when they were kids. They were always the old fashions ones that belonged to her father and while Rachel used to scared to death of them, Monica would just laugh at the stupidity of the girls who always found themselves in that predicament…. Now she was the same as them.

She tried to move her legs, she wanted nothing more then to ran and hide but she couldn't…. all she could focus on was the multiple chains hanging on the walls, with huge padlocks attached to ends.

She jumped forwards when she felt something touch her shoulder, letting out a scream. She quickly spun around ready to fight whatever it was but there was nothing there. Her whole body was tense as she fought to catch her breath. She jumped again when she heard a quiet whistling sound, her eyes frantically searched around…. She calmed down slightly when she spotted a small window, high up near the ceiling with rusty melt bars. She sighed and let her eyes drift shut, willing herself to relax.

When she re-opened them, a tin box caught her eye and she didn't know what made her do it but she crossed the room, towards it. Her shaky hands fumbled with the clasp on the front and it took her a while to pop it open. When she finally managed to get it un-done, she slowly lifted the lid up. She stared at the contents but couldn't make out what it was in the dim lighting, so she carefully reached a hand into the tin, she quickly pulled back when she felt something rough clumped together…. She waited a second before taking another deep breathed and re-placing her hand, picking up whatever she felt before…. She held it up, towards the small window, using the moonlight to see the object…. But quickly dropped it to the ground when she realised it was a clunk of hair and let out a scream when she discovered dried blood was left on her hand.

She stumbled back, knocking the tin off the side and onto the floor, making a clutter echo through out the cellar…the sound made her jump again but once she managed to regain some calm over herself, she looked down to the floor…. Bunches of hair, teeth and fingernails, led scattered on the floor.

"Oh god…" She managed to utter, backing away from the mess, one hand covering her mouth while the other clutched to her chest. She screamed again when she hit something, spinning around quickly, being faced with an old cupboard.

Her hand slowly moved towards the handle but when she had a grip on it, she quickly withdrew it…. She didn't want to know what was in there…. She didn't need to know…what she need to do was get out of there and over to Chandler…he would know what to do…he would looked after her.

She slowly began to move back towards the stairs, but her eyes never left the cupboard…it was as if something was drawing her towards it…as if she was meant to open it up. Before she could stop herself, she was in front of it again, her hand on the handle, slowly turning it clockwise and pulling it open, letting a painful creaking sound causing her to look around again. As soon as the door was fully open and before she had chance to look inside something fell against her.

She was shocked at first and caught it but when she realised what she was holding, she screamed louder then she ever had in her life…throwing the body of a woman away from as quickly as she could, she turned and ran towards the stairs but her foot caught something, making her land on the floor…. The keys that were in her pocket, scattered across the floor. Her whole body trembled as she scrambled to her feet, picking up the keys as quickly as she could. She didn't bother to turn and look back at what she had just found…tears flowed from her eyes as she used to stair rile to help her take two steps at the time, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Once she reached the door, she quickly closed it behind her, fumbling to get the key in the lock when she noticed that blood covered the keys as well. As soon as the door was safely locked, she ran up the stairs and into the room she shared with Pete.

She caught her reflection in the mirror, her white shirt now stained with blood…. Blood that belonged someone she didn't even know…She quickly snapped back to reality when she felt something rise up in her throat, she moved into the bathroom and lunged for the toilet as vomit spilled from her mouth. Once she was sure her stomach was empty, she managed to drag herself off the floor. The keys were still held tightly in her hand, leaving a small imprint. Her mind flashed back to Pete telling her not to go down in the cellar…. He would know…he would see the stains on the keys and work it out…. Without thinking she filled the sink with water and dumping the keys in as she rubbed them with the soap…. The clear water turned red as it mixed with the blood…She pulled the keys from the water, they shined in the light…all but one… the small key for the cellar was still tinted with blood…

"No..no…" She cried quietly, grabbing her nailbrush off the side and scrubbing it hard but the stain refused to budge. She tried to think of something that removed blood stains but her mind was blank…she let them sink to the bottom…more tears fell from her face…he was going to kill her…he found out and kill her… she was only young…she never had any children… She wouldn't have her life with Chandler….Chandler!

She ran back out to her room, she grabbed the phone on the side of the bed; her fingers stumbled over the numbers….

"So, you and Monica, uh?" Joey started, taking a mouthful of beer and keeping his eyes on the basketball game they were watching on TV.

Chandler sighed and glanced at his best friend, he had been waiting all night for this to come up.

"Yeah, me and Monica…"

"Were you serious earlier when you said you loved her?"

"Yeah, I know it's soon…crazy soon but I really do love her…and I know she loves me…" He replied. "This was meant to happen…"

"Hey, I believe in all that fate crap…. And I knew you to liked each other!" Joey stated. "But her husband might have something to say about it…"

Chandler frowned slightly and thought about Pete. "Yeah…"

"Do you think he'll let her go easily?" Joey questioned. "Or will he fight for her?"

"I dunno…. I think he might make things difficult because he one of these guys who doesn't care about what they do as long as they looked good…." Chandler told him. "Imagine what people would say if his wife ran off with some no body guy…"

"So, what have you got planned?" Joey leaned forwards interested.

"I guess, she's ask for a divorce and we just hope that he gives it her…" Chandler sighed. "We'll probably have to move as well…"

"Move!"

"Well, yeah, we can't live across the street from her ex-husband!" Chandler looked at him. "Plus, I know she misses her friends and family…so we can get a place near them."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Chandler asked. "You think I would leave you here?"

"You want me to come with you?"

"Joe, you're like my brother, of course we do!"

"Dude!" He grinned, happily when the phone rang. "I've got it….Hello? Oh…okay, calm down! Yeah sure, he's here…. Are you okay? Okay…. Okay…."

"Who is it?" Chandler asked as he was handed the phone.

"Monica…"

Chandler looked surprised, she never called him; worried Pete would find out.

"Hey, Mon…"

"Chandler…" She cried.

"Monica, what is it?" He asked concerned.

"I need you…"

"What? What's happened?"

"Please, come…. Please…" She cried quietly.

"Okay, I'll be right over…" He told her, dropping the phone and heading for the door.

"Dude, everything okay?"

"I don't know…"

"Want me to come?"

"Nah, I'll call or something if I need you…"

Chandler jogged across the street, glancing around before lightly knocking on the door. He had never been inside her house before because she didn't trust the people who worked there.

Monica, who had been sitting on the stairs, jumped up quickly when she heard him and ran to the door.

"Mon?" He asked, concerned as she collapsed into his arms and cried into his chest. "Mon, what is it?"

"Not here…." She sniffed and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs; making sure they weren't being watched.

"Mon, what's happened?" He asked shocked to see her covered in blood. "Are you okay?"

"He's insane!"

"Who is? Pete?" Chandler questioned. "Did he hurt you? I'll kill him…"

"No, Chandler…. Please…" She reached out to stop him from continuing. "Downstairs…in the cellar…there's stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Blood…. Blood everywhere…" Tears filled her eyes as she pictured it all again. "It was so dark but I could see the blood and smell it…"

"Mon…Monica…" He cut in softly, breaking her rambling. He took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting her down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Start from the beginning."

"I came home…. And he said he was going away and gave me keys…" She informed him, gripping hold of him tighter. "He said in couldn't go in the cellar…but I did…I don't know why…but I did…I wish I never…. I really wish I never…"

"Shhh, it's okay…" He assured her, as she let the tears spill from her eyes.

"I couldn't see much but I saw this box…." She whispered, almost unheard. "There was hair in it…"

"Hair?" Chandler repeated.

"Yeah, clumps of it…. Covered in blood…" She told him. "The knocked the box on the floor and more hair fell out of it and there were teeth and nails too…"

"Oh god…" He muttered, figuring out where it was all heading.

"Then there was the woman…"

"What woman?"

"She was in the cupboard…" She started to shake again. "There was blood everywhere…"

"Oh, Mon…. it's okay…" He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay now…I'm here…"

"He's going to kill me…"

"No one is going to kill you!" Chandler claimed. "He'll have to get through me first…"

"No, no you can't…" She told him. "You can't do that…not for me!"

"Mon, I love you…I'll do anything for you…" he whispered, taking her face in both his hand gently so she looking at him. "I'm not going to let anything to happen you."

"I love you too…" She whispered, another tear escaping her eye. He used his thumb to brush it away before leaning forwards, his lips gently pressing against her.

"We'll be okay…" He promised, once he pulled back. He gently touched her forehead. "You've cut your head."

She flinched slightly when his finger brushed over it. "I must have done it when I tripped…"

He moved closer again and kissed the wound softly before making her lips meet his again.

"Come on…" He whispered, standing up. "We'll go to my place and we'll call the police…"

"The police?" She repeated, scared.

"Yeah, we need to tell them, Mon…" He told her. "Everything will be fine…. we're get as far away from here as possible…"

"Okay…" She reluctantly.

"I promise you, Mon…I'll look after you…"

"Okay…" She said again, this time more confident.

"Okay." He repeated, pulling her into his arms and holding her for a moment. "Okay, do you want to change…"

She looked at him for a minute before down at her clothes. "Oh, yeah…"

"You got a bag?" He asked, as she pulled off her jeans and grabbed some clean ones. He continued when she gave him a questionable look. "They might need your clothes as evidence…"

"Oh, there's one under the bed…"

"Okay…" He smiled slightly and pulled it out. He picked up her blooded jeans and stuffed inside along with her shirt.

"The keys!" She exclaimed, running to the bathroom to get them before she had chance to put on a new shirt on. When she returned she handed them to him so he could put them with her clothes.

She opened her draw to retrieve a new top when she heard a car outside and froze still.

"Mon?" Chandler asked, seeing her reaction.

She moved to the window, pulling back the drapes.

"Oh my god!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "He's back!"

"What!" Chandler walked over, looking g out himself. "Okay, we need to get out of here, now!"

"Okay!" She raced back to her draw; her hands shook so much she couldn't pick anything up.

"Mon, it's okay…" Chandler saw what was happening and quickly removed his own sweater; he gently turned her and helped her put it on. "Here…"

She stared at him for a moment, amazed by what he was doing…. She couldn't believe that she got to be with him…

"Right, we need to get out of here…" He told her, slinging the bag over his shoulder and taking her hand in his.

"Wait!" She stopped him and pulled him to here and kissed him deeply.

"Uh, wow…" He stuttered once they broke apart.

"It was just in case anything…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the floor.

He used his finger to lift her chin and kissed her again. "Nothing is going to happen to us…"

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too…" He replied. "Now come on, lets go…"

As they exited her room, they heard Pete downstairs; talking to the workers…he told them to have the rest of the day off so he could spend some alone time with Monica.

Chandler shot her a look and pulled her back into her room.

"Is there another way out of here?"

"No, only down the stairs!" She exclaimed. "What are we going to do? He's going to kill us!"

"No, he isn't!" Chandler insisted, his eyes searching the room for a way out. He quickly crossed the room and grabbed the phone, he sighed and held it to his ear. "It's dead!"

"He's knows!" She panicked.

"No, he doesn't…"

"Monica!" Pete calling up the stairs startled them both. "Can you come her, please?"

"Chandler, I can't…" She hugged onto him.

"Shh, its okay…" He whispered, he moved to the window and pulled it open. He sighed; if they jumped then they would kill themselves.

"Monica!" Pete shouted again. "Do I have to come up there!"

"What are we going to do?" Monica asked him.

"I don't know, Mon…" He replied, he wrapped both his arms around her and just held her.

"At least, we'd be together when he…" She said quietly but still not being able to finish the sentence.

Tears burn in his eyes as he tried his hardest to think of a way to get them out of there.

He kissed the top of her head, before resting his cheek against it letting his tears drop into her hair. While her own, soaked through his shirt. 

"I love you so much…" He whispered.

"I love you too…" She managed to say through the tears. "I'm sorry, I dragged into this."

"You're worth it…" He replied honestly. "We got to do something…"

"Like what?"

"Well, its gone quiet down there…" He stated. "Maybe if he's in another room, we can get out the front door and over to my place…"

"That's crazy!"

"Mon, we can't just sit here and wait for him to come to us!"

"I know but…"

"We got to try…" Chandler told her and they started move towards the door. "Mon, as soon as you're out of the door, run okay!"

"What about you!"

"I'm going to be right behind you but if I need to I'll stop him from getting you…."

"No, Chandler! I'm not leaving you!" She cried.

"I'll be okay…. You just make sure you get to my place and get Joey and the police!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you…" He replied.

She gripped his hand tighter as they edged down the stairs as quietly as they could; they both paused when they heard a floorboard creak under their feet but soon continued.

Chandler looked around quickly once they had reached the bottom before pushing Monica towards the door when he saw the coast was clear.

She tried to pull it open but it was locked, she shot Chandler a panicked look as she fumbled with the locks.

"Going somewhere?"

They both jumped and turned to see Pete standing behind them.

"You might need these?" He held some keys up.

Chandler stared at him and moved in front of Monica protectively.

"Aw, look at him!" Pete teased. "Isn't he sweet."

"Just let us go…" Chandler ordered, calmly.

"Oh yeah sure!" He said sarcastically. "After what you've done!"

"We haven't done anything!" Monica insisted.

"You cheated on me!" Pete exclaimed. "And with some low-life like him!"

"Chandler's ten times the man you'll ever be!" She spat.

"Ow, that hurt!" He mocked before gripping hold of Chandler and throwing him across the room, he hit his head on a table causing everything to become fuzzy.

"NO!" Monica yelled out and tried to run to his aid but Pete grabbed her.

"Now, you couldn't do as you were told could you!" He seethed. "I liked you a lot, more then the others…"

"Please, Pete…" She whimpered.

"They were always after my money…" He continued. "But you, I thought you actually cared about me!"

"I did…"

"LAIR!" He shouted, slapping her so hard she fall to the floor and slide across the polished floor.

Chandler quickly jumped up and moved in front of her again.

"Out of the way!" Pete ordered, pointing a gun at them.

"No!"

"Move!" Pete yelled.

"Pete, please…" Monica begged, clinging onto the back of Chandler.

"Get out the way, pretty boy!" Pete demanded, moving closer to them but every step he took towards them, they moved backwards until they hit a wall.

"No where to run now!" He smirked.

Monica screwed her eyes shut and screamed when she heard gunshots…. She felt blood hit her face and she screamed louder when Chandler slumped back against her, causing them both to fall the to floor…

**TBC**

**Want to find out what happens next? THEN REVIEW! **


	5. The Bloody Chamber Part Five

**Here's the next and last part to this story! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**The Bloody Chamber Part 5**

Monica continued to scream even after the gunshots had stopped and she refused to open her eyes to look at the scene in front of her. She felt arms wrap around her tightly but she fought against them, predicting it was her husband. It wasn't until she felt a cool breeze and sunlight on her face that she allowed her eyes to open. Her vision was blurred with tears and she thought she was imagining it.

"It's okay…it over…" Chandler held her tight, whispering in her ear.

It was real, she was in Chandler's arms and he was fine, he was alive. It took a moment before it all sunk but when it did, she flung herself at Chandler... holding him tighter as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey stood behind a police officer as he slowly lowered the gun, stunned by what just happened. The officer, carefully stepped fully into the house, knelling down to check Pete's blooded body.

Ross swallowed hard, moving towards the couple. "Mon?"

She didn't get a reply, she continued to clutch onto Chandler, sobs shaking her body.

Rachel covered her mouth, as a few tears escaped her own eyes, her mind wondering what her friend had been going through.

More officers arrived at the house along with an ambulance, the paramedics admittedly ran to Pete's side.

"What are you doing!" Joey pushed his way into the house. "Forget him! He just tried to kill my best friend!"

"Sir, please calm down…" A police officer cut in.

One of the paramedics looked up and shook his head. "There is nothing we can do…"

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what happened here?" The officer in charge, Manson demanded.

"I do…I don't really know…" Ross informed him, as he was the one who called the police.

"When I arrived…there was shouting and screaming…" The officer from before started. "I heard a gun shot fired, so I kicked the door in…. which was when I found that gentleman firing at the couple over there…"

"Okay…. Anyone know who they are…" He glanced at the pair as the medics tried to examine them but they wouldn't move from each other or say anything.

"She's my sister…" Ross stated, before pointing to Pete. "And that's her husband."

"And the other guy?"

"I live with him, across the road…." Joey added.

"What's his involvement in all of this?"

"Well, she phone him earlier…asking him to come over…" Joey said slowly, not sure how much to tell them.

"Why would she call him?" Rachel frowned.

"Uh, they were sort of…um…."

"Sort of what?" Ross demanded.

"Uh, together…"

"Together?" Phoebe repeated. "As in relationship, together?"

"Yeah, for a few weeks now."

"What!" Ross exclaimed. "No, there is no way!"

"Well, if Mr Becker found out, it could be the reason behind this all…" Manson stated.

"Monica wouldn't do that!"

"They're in love!" Joey protested.

"But she loved Pete!" Rachel claimed.

"No, she never!" Joey told them. "He never spent anytime with her, he'd go to work then spend all night locked in his office!"

"I can't believe this is happening…" Ross mumbled, glancing at his sister.

"Ma'am, we need to take you to the hospital…" One of the paramedics spoke softly to Monica, trying to pull her way from Chandler.

"No!" She cried, holding him tighter.

"Mon, it okay…" He assured her, finally losing his grip on her. "Its okay, its over…"

She pulled back slightly, lifting her head to look at him. Surprised to see his face, streaked with tears.

"It's over…" He whispered, gently brushing away her tears.

"We need to get you check out at the hospital…" The medics said again.

"No, I don't want to…"

"But you have to…"

"I'm fine!" She insisted.

"Mon, you need to go…" Rachel moved forwards, crouching down next to her.

She looked surprised to see her best friends and her brother, only just noticing them.

"I just want to go home…" She said quietly, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's a long way back to Long Island, Mon…" Ross cut in.

"With Chandler."

"What?"

"I just want to go home with Chandler…" She said again, looking at him. "Please, take me home."

"Okay…" He nodded, more tears springing in his own eyes as he thought about everything that had happened.

Everyone watched stunned as he stood up on shaky legs before reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Guys, maybe you should go to the hospital…" Joey stopped them as they headed towards the door.

"I can't stay here…" Monica stated, tightening her hold on Chandler.

Chandler kissed the top of her head. "Lets go home…"

They walked out the house, supporting each other as they ignored the protests of their friends and the police.

Manson sighed loudly, before giving out orders to his troops before following the couple.

10 minutes later, everyone was sat in Joey and Chandler's living room watching Monica and Chandler, waiting for them to explain but neither of them spoke.

"Mrs Becker, can you tell me what happened?" Manson asked, but silence was the only response. He sighed and looked the others. "Any of you know?"

Ross shook his head slightly. "When we got her, a neighbour told us she heard screaming and then saw the guy from across the go inside…"

"Yeah, when we got no answer we came over here to see if they had left the house to come here…" Rachel added, then looked at Joey. "Then he told us that Monica had phoned up in a state and that was the last he saw of them."

"So, you then called the police?" Mason started to write down what they had said.

"Yeah but then we saw Pete arrive home…so we tried again but he locked the door…Then we heard the shots…"

Manson glanced at Monica and Chandler quickly before turning back to Ross. "Any idea, why he would do this?"

"No but we didn't really know him…" He admitted. "After the wedding, they moved here and we haven't seen them since, we've talked over the phone with Mon but that was a few weeks ago…. We got worried about her, which is why we're here."

"I always thought Pete was a good guy…" Rachel interrupted, causing Monica to look at her for the first time.

"He's a monster…" She whispered.

"Mrs Becker?"

"He's evil…" She began to shake as he thought back to what she found in the cellar and how she was meant to be his next victim.

"Was the reason behind his anger your affair with Mr Bing?" He questioned.

"No…he was going to…. he's…" She could get the words out as she broke down.

Her sobs brought Chandler back from his deeps thoughts about how he nearly died. He quickly, pulled her to him, holding her tight.

"Mon?" Ross asked, concerned.

When she never answered, Chandler spoke for the first time.

"In the cellar…" He started, pausing slightly. "There's…there's some stuff…"

"What sort of stuff?"

He gave a small shrug, trying to remember what Monica had told him but he couldn't. "There's…someone…a woman…dead…"

Manson frowned. "Are you sure? Did you see her?"

"No…Mon did…. Uh, there was blood all over her…." He told him, knowing the sooner they knew what actually happened the sooner it would be over. "Pete…. Pete was going to kill her too…"

"I better check this out…" Mason stood up, heading for the door when Chandler called out to him.

"There's a bag…" He informed him. "It's got some clothes and the keys and stuff in it…"

"Okay, Mr Bing…thank you…" He nodded before leaving.

"Mon?" Rachel moved to sit on the couch next to them. "Mon, I'm so sorry…"

She slowly lifted her face from Chandler's chest and looked around at her friends before turning to Chandler.

"It's really over?" She asked, unsure.

"Yeah, baby…" He whispered, more tears filled his eyes as she reach out and gently touched the wound on his head where Pete had hit out at him. "It's over…"

She stared into his eyes; getting lost him them and forgetting anyone else was in the room. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him forwards, meeting his lips with her, needing to show him how much he meant to her.

The four other people in the room, looked around at each other as the couple continued to kiss. Joey had a hint of a smile on his face, happy for his best friend. While Rachel, Phoebe and Ross were more surprised by the turn of events but they could all see how much they couple felt for each other.

_**XxXxX**_

The sound of a loud cry woke Chandler; he sat up and looked around, smiling slightly seeing Monica lying next to him. He gently kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed and exiting the bedroom.

Monica reluctantly opened her eyes when she heard him leave the room, a small smile played on her face as she got up and followed him out.

"Hey, baby…" Chandler said softly as he picked up their 2-month-old son, Nicolas Alexander. "What's a matter, Nicky?"

Monica stood in the doorway, unseen as she watched her husband of 2 years with their son. She couldn't get enough of watching them together, he was such a great father, and she couldn't believe how much she loved both them.

After the incident, the couple, along with Joey moved to Long Island. While Monica and Chandler, stayed with Ross and Rachel as Monica refused to be separated from him and Joey stayed with Phoebe for a few days until he was offered a small apartment in the city.

At first, Ross wasn't to keen on Chandler unsure about their relationship but the more the got to know him, the more he liked him. By the time his and Rachel's wedding came around 2 months later, they were best friends and he asked him to his best man.

The wedding got Chandler thinking and he ended up purposing to Monica that night at the reception dinner. People thought it was too soon but both of them knew it wasn't, they had been through so much together and knew that nothing could break them.

So, they had a small wedding with just close family and friends attending a few months later and brought a house just outside of the city. Monica had received everything Pete owned because he had no other family or friends. He was a wealthy man but neither Monica nor Chandler wanted anything to connect them to him and gave all the money to various charities even though their friends thought it was insane but they didn't need the money themselves.

Their new start encouraged Ross and Rachel to do the same, moving off Long Island to be closer to their friend and to start a family. It was a year into their marriage that Rachel discovered she pregnant and their daughter Emma was born.

"Hey, did we wake you?" Chandler asked softly, breaking her thoughts.

"I got cold when you got up…" She smiled at him, moving fully into the room and wrapping her arms around his waist as he held their son close to him.

"Well, I'd better come back to bed then…" He kissed the top of her head.

"Might want to get him to sleep first…" She smiled down at Nicky, whose eyes were transfixed on his father.

"I don't think he wants to sleep on his own…" Chandler told her. "He wants to come with Mommy and Daddy."

They shared a smile before heading out of the nursery and into their own room. She watched as he led on his back, placing Nicky onto his chest before holding an arm inviting her to join them.

She grinned and cuddled up by his side, placing a soft kiss on the top of Nicky's head as he his eyes slowly dropped closed. She glanced into her husband's eyes before gently kissing him and as they all began to drift off to sleep she wonder how she ever got so lucky.

**The End**

**Come on, you seriously thought I'd kill Chandler! Anyway, what a sappy ending, ah well…Hehehe….Now this is over, I'm so tempted to start a new story but half of me wants to…the other half telling me to continue the others first…so I'm not sure what I'm doing yet! Anywhoo, review and let me know what you think of this fic! **


End file.
